Business processes that last over a period of several years, and evolve over that period, lead to a lot of documents. These documents may evolve by changes to the original agreement, execution of options, and the like. Each of these evolutions lead to a new document. That new document is linked to the preceding document. By analyzing the flow of such documents, one can get a sense of the progress of the overall business process. However many of these business transactions are highly complex with too many documents to process in an efficient manner.